Torn
by BigBangYingYang62
Summary: Nothing special. Just a night under the stars with everyone's favorite tactician, Voice, and Fell Dragon. One shot!


I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening in any way, shape, or form. And too those who liked my previous story, "Money Isn't Everything", I couldn't think of a way to make the next chapter how I wanted it exactly. But I MIGHT bring it back. In the mean time, settle for this one shot. If enough of you like it, I'll try and compensate for MIE with this Robin/Tiki story.

* * *

The blonde Ylissean tactician laid in bed silently, staring at the starry sky. The Shepherds had agreed to stay the night on the mountain where Chrom has unlocked the true potential of Falchion. But Robin couldn't sleep.

"What's wrong, love?"

Robin turned his head to see his beautiful, green haired wife lay on the ground next to him. Well, technically, she was fiancée. But they may as well have been married.

"Tiki? What are you doing up so late?"

Tiki giggled slightly before speaking. "You mean like YOU?"

Oh man, Tiki certainly had her childish moments despite being over 3000 years old. Robin couldn't help but chuckle. "Okay, you got me. But I asked you first."

Tiki let out a sigh. "The Divine Dragon, Naga, is my mother. This place is filled with her energy. As such, it's seeping into me and keeping me awake."

Robin nodded and held his wife close. "Well, as long as you're awake, stay with me."

Tiki nodded, but didn't hesitate to keep the conversation going. "Your turn. Why can't YOU sleep?" Oh course, Tiki already knew the answer, but she would feel better hearing it from Robin's own lips.

The young tactician hesitated, but eventually spoke. "I'm going to sacrifice myself tomorrow. I'm sure you figured that out on your own."

Tiki nodded. "I'm not going to try and stop you, but I hope you know I'm going to miss you. Me, Morgan, and the baby."

Robin's eyes widened at this news. "You mean...?"

Once again, Tiki nodded. But this time, she had a smile playing on her lips. Her eyes held pride and happiness behind them.

"That's right. The Morgan of this timeline is getting ready to enter the world."

Robin planted a brief kiss on Tiki's lips before returning the smile. "That's wonderful, Tiki." A frown quickly replaced the smile. "I'm just sorry I won't be there to help raise her."

Tiki nodded sadly. "I suppose I should be used to it. Mar-Mar and all his friends are gone as well. But you have left me with child. I cannot even compare the difference in pain that I'll be left with when you leave."

Robin held Tiki close in a very comforting way. "Then let's spend the our last night together."

Tiki nodded, and eventually fell asleep. As she slept, Robin looked to the stars and stroked her hair.

"What do I do now? I'm officially torn. I can't just leave with Tiki pregnant. But Morgan is a vessel of both Naga AND Grima. If I don't do this, Morgan will suffer. As will all of our descendants. But is sacrificing myself really the only way?"

Now full of uncertainty, sleep eventually overtook Robin.

* * *

Elsewhere, on the back of the Fell Dragon, the human form of the one identical to Robin felt his other half's doubt.

"Damn you. You and all your contemplating about how to be a hero is getting to me too."

If not for the noise of the dragon, the Grimleal and Risen would have heard a sigh from their master. "Still, I understand it. It took me forever to convince myself to kill Tiki. I'll never forget HOW I convinced myself to do it either."

* * *

_Sitting at the table, after the male Morgan had left him, Grima let out a sigh. The children resistance let by Tiki and Lucina was proving to be more bothersome then expected. Trying not to stress out about it, Grima reverted to his human form for the first time in years._

_"Father!"_

_Grima's eyes widened at the most unexpected sight. Morgan, the female Morgan, the REAL Morgan, his and Tiki's little girl, ran into the room in tears and gave him a hug that was almost bone crushing._

_"Morgan?! What are you doing here?! I thought you were on your mother's side!"_

_Morgan sniffled and looked up at her now corrupted father._

_"That's what I told myself... But every since you became the Fell Dragon and left us, I've been so unbearably sad. And Mother... She just let me go. She said for me to be with whoever she loved more and said it was you. I LOVE YOU BOTH EQUALLY, DAMNIT!" Instantly, Morgan buried her face in her father's chest, sobbing_

_Grima's shock wasn't even hidden. Who knew Tiki would be so cruel? She had meant to be kind, but she hadn't been. Closing his eyes and sighing, Grima knew what needed to be done._

_"It's okay, Morgan. I'll take care of it."_

_Morgan looked her father in the eye. "Please don't kill Mother. Gods no. It was bad enough losing one of you ONCE. Don't let it happen again."_

_Grima did something COMPLETELY unexpected. He gave Morgan a smile. Not just any smile, either. A smile that hadn't been used since their family was whole. Whilst she was distracted, Grima put a finger to Morgan's forehead. And with a dark glow, Morgan passed out._

_"I'm free for the moment. But once I've done this, darkness will take a hold again."_

_In front of the Fell Dragon, an Outgate portal opened. Carefully, Grima, no... Robin. Robin lay his daughter in the portal just as it closed._

_"You'll have me and your mother again in another time, Morgan. I promise."_

_Almost instantly, Robin faded out again and Grima had returned, more pissed off that anything else._

_"How DARE that wench who claimed me and Morgan to be the center of her universe treat our daughter so cold?! She will pay for this. With her life..."_

* * *

Grima couldn't help but chuckle. Whatever bit of Robin remained in him was next to nonexistent at this point, true. But he had to wonder, and he did so aloud.

"Are we truly so different as good and evil?"

Looking up into the night, the Fell Dragon smiled that so typical of Robin smile.

"Looks like... I'm torn too."

* * *

Remember, if you liked this one shot, want to see it made into a full story, or simply have any requests involving Fire Emblem, please tell me in the reviews below. I'll be happy to oblige if it's a request. Also, if you like this story, please check out some of my other stories on my profile. Until next time, see ya!


End file.
